My lovely Maid 100 Days
by Changmin loppie
Summary: Dimulai dengan pertemuan awal kyuhyun dan siwon yang sangat aneh. Kyuhyun yang akan menjadi pembantu siwon selama 100 hari, dengan benih-benih cinta yang mulai tumbuh! saling mengejek, tapi juga menyayangi. saling mencintai, tapi berusaha menyangkal.. Kisah cinta yang dipenuhi dengan canda tawa, kesedihan, penyesalan, dan kebahagiaan .. /Remake from K-Drama WonKyu DLDR! wanna read
1. Chapter 1

**Title : My lovely Maid 100 Days**

**Cast : Choi Siwon Jung Kyuhyun Jung Yunho Kim Jaejoong OC**

**Genre : Drama Romance **

**.**

**.**

**My lovely Maid 100 Days.**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

"euh~ tampan" batin kyuhyun menatap seorang namja yang sedang menunggangi kuda putih dengan tuxedo hitam yang sangat cocok melekat ditubuh sexynya.

Namja tampan itu menghentikan lajuan kudanya tepat dihadapan kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri terpaku. Bibir tipis namja yang menunggangi kuda putih itu mengukir senyum kecil, merundukkan kepalanya…

Berusaha menyatukan kedua bibir yang sebentar lagi akan bertemu …

CHU~

**.**

**.**

"Cho kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" desis miss kim marah menatap tajam kyuhyun yang kini sedang tidur disaat jam mata pelajarannya dengan mulut monyong-monyong berusaha mencium udara ..

Jaejoong teman sebangku kyuhyun yang melihat bahwa sebentar lagi nyawa sahabatnya ini tak akan tertolong, dengan segera berusaha membangunkan kyuhyun sambil menoel-noel pipi kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bangun.. ireona palli …" bisik jaejoong kecil

"eunghh.."

"Kyu cepat bangun, kau mau mati eoh?" jaejoong berbisik sekali lagi. Kesal karena sedari tadi kyuhyun tak mau bangun-bangun.

"CHO KYUHYUNNN, KELUAR DARI KELAS SAYA SEKARANGGGGG!"

**BRAK!**

Kyuhyun jatuh dengan gaya yang sangat tidak elit saat mendengat teriakan nyaring nenek lampir mampir kedalam mimpinya -_-a

"CHO KYUHYUNNNNNNNN!"

**.**

**.**

Jam pulang sekolah SM High School sudah berbunyi sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi kyuhyun dan jaejoong masih betah bertahan dihalte sekolah,.

"bagaimana rasanya membersihkan toilet kyu?" tanya jaejoong memecah keheningan dengan wajah mengejek..

"Diam kau gajah hyung!"

**TIITT TIITT TIIITT …**

"Boo~ ayo pulang.." panggil yunho(namjachingu jaejoong) dari dalam mobil audi hitamnya dengan kaca yang sedikit dibuka..

"Huhh" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal melihat kehadiran yunho.

Sementara jaejoong yang melihat sang kekasih tercinta datang menjemput, langsung mengecup pipi kyuhyun kilat..

"pai pai kyuuu~" ucap jaejoong dengan nada sok manis—'menurut kyuhyun'

Yunho menatap dongsaeng kesayangannya dengan pandangan iba..

"kyuhyunie kau tak ikut pulang sama hyung?"

Yunho bertanya dengan nada yang sangat lembut, tapi bibirnya malah menampilkan smirk yang miripnya sebelas duabelas dengan kyuhyun.

"Diam kau alien! Jangan menggodaku!"

"hahaha… goodbye dongsaeng hyung tersayang muachh"

**BRUMM!**

Mobil yunho melaju dengan cepat, meninggalkan kyuhyun yang kini sedang menatap kepergian YunJae dengan pandangan kesal..

"sama-sama bodoh, sama-sama jelek, sama-sama menyebalkan sama-sama .. dan sama-sama…"

"Grrrr~ awas kau alien hyung, jangan harap semua koleksi boneka beruangmu selamat!"

**.**

**.**

Sudah 15 menit sejak kepergian yunjae .. tapi kyuhyun masih bertahan ditempatnya. Duduk dibangku halte sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kecil kakinya. Menunggu bus yang belum menampakkan wujudnya sejak tadi

"Apakah seoul jatuh miskin, sehingga tak ada satupun bus yang lewat?" celutuk kyuhyun dengan raut wajah kesal dan bibir pulm yang dipoutkan.

Dengan perasaan marah dan kesal, kyuhyun mulai melangkah meninggalkan halte. Sampai matipun dia, mungkin tak akan ada satupun bus yang lewat.

Kaki kyuhyun yang memang sejak lahir sudah usil, mulai menedangi semua benda yang tepat ada dihadapannya. Mulai dari kerikil-kerikil kecil, batu-batu jelek, dan sebagainnya…

Berusaha meluapkan semua kekesalannya kepada benda-benda yang tak bersalah.

Mata kyuhyun memicing saat menatap kaleng soda yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Kakinya mengambil ancang-ancang, menggoyangkannya sedikit kekiri dan kekanan..

"Mati kau Guru sialan! Gajah jelek! Alien aneh!" desis kyuhyun, dan langsung menedang kaleng soda itu dengan full power..

**PRAK!**

"Suara goal yang sangat-sangat baik! kau benar-benar hebat kyuhyun-ah.." gumam kyuhyun kecil, kedua bibir pulmnya melengkung keatas,,

Perasaannya sudah sangat lega sekarang

**.**

**.**

"auhh.." siwon sang namja tampan yang sedang mengendarai mobil audi putihnya, mengerang kesakitan.

Tangan siwon mengusap hidung mancungnya yang baru saja mendapatkan serangan mendadak. Siwon langsung menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan kyuhyun. Matanya membulat saat melihat goresan yang ada dikaca mobil audinya.

"Yaa.. kau yang berseragamm! Yaa kau gilaa?!"

Kyuhyun hanya menoleh tanpa merasa bersalah, ia benar-benar tidak tau kalau tendangannya mendarat dengan mulus dihidung mancung siwon..

"Siapa kau?" tanya kyuhyun dengan wajah datar, moodnya benar-benar buruk sekarang dan namja ini malah datang menggangunya

"aku? aku pemilik mobil itu" kata siwon sambil menunjuk mobil audi putihnya

Kyuhyun melihat mobil itu dengan santai, "lalu?"

Siwon mulai tertawa kesal..

siwon bertanya apakah kyuhyun melempar kaleng soda yang sedang ada digenggamannya yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.

Lalu, ketika ditanya apakah kyuhyun menendang kaleng laknat tersebut kyuhyun dengan polos menganggukkan kepalanya. Siwon mulai marah karena merasa dipermainkan sama bocah SMA yang hampir saja membunuhnya.

"Yaaa… kau tak sadar bocah, kau hampir membunuhku!" desis siwon marah

Kyuhyun yang tak kalah galak malah menggeram, ia tidak bermaksut membunuh seseorang dan ia sedang dalam suasana hati yang sangat tidak bagus..

"huh, sepertinya kau sedang dalam keadaan badmood. Aku langsung ke inti permasalahannya saja, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan mobilku?"

Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai mengerti situasi mulai merasa takut.

"kau kelihatannya orang kaya, bisakah kita lupakan saja permasalahan ini?"

'Geezz.. bisa mati aku ditangan yunho hyung' batin kyuhyun menderita.

"aku orang miskin yang busuk" jawab siwon acuh tanpa peduli dengan wajah memelas kyuhyun sekarang.

"whatever! Orang kaya yang tolol dan busuk" dumel kyuhyun menatap siwon nyalang.

'Cihh.. bahkan wajahnya masih dibawah standard' inner kyuhyun

"apa? Bocah, aku minta ganti rugi 3000 dollar.. dank au harus bertanggung jawab dengan semua ini!"

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi raungan siwon, kakinya dengan cepat berlari menuju gank-gank kecil.. berusaha menghindari tagihan dari siwon.

"ck, bocah bodoh! Kau lari tapi malah menjatuhkan KTP(Kartu Tanda Pelajar) mu disini".

Siwon menampilkan smirknya dan masuk kedalam audi putihnya

**.**

**.**

**My lovely Maid 100 Days.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa baru pulang?" tanya yunho saat menatap kyuhyun yang baru saja sampai diambang pintu.

"kenapa,, kenapaa.. kau masih bisa bertanya hyung? Dasar bodoh!"

"Babykyu jangan marah, hyung hanya mau berduaan dengan boojae tadii.."

Yunho menoel-noel dagu kyuhyun, berusaha menggoda dongsaengnya tersayang supaya tak ngambek lagi..

Hey, dirumah semegah ini hanya ditempati oleh yunho dan kyuhyun. Kedua orangtuanya sedang mengurus salah satu cabang perusahaan mereka yang ada di Jepang. Bagaimana nasib yunho kalau diacuhkan kyuhyun? Bisa-bisa dia mati bosan didalam istana megah ini..

"Ck, kyu lelah hyung. Kyu tidur dulu"

Kyuhyun melangkah kedalam kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas bed yang berukuran king size itu..

**Life couldn't get better (hey~) ****  
****Nan nol pume ango nara ****  
****Purun darul hyanghe nara (ho~) ****  
****Jamdun noui ib machul koya ****  
****Life couldn't get better (hey~) ****  
****Noui mame munul yoro jwo ****  
****Gude ne sonul jabayo**

Kyuhyun yang baru saja akan memejamkan matanya langsung menggeram kesal.

"GOD! Tak bisakah aku tenang sebentar saja? SHIT!"

"_yeobose—" _

Belum sempat kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, orang yang diseberang telepon langsung memotong perkataan kyuhyun.

"_Bocah, cepat turun kebawah!"_

"_yo.. nuguya?"_

"_Namja tampan, yang hampir kau bunuh tadi!"_

"_mwoo? Yak, apa maksut mu?"_

"_Cepat turun, atau aku laporkan kelakuan mu tadi sama yunho hyung!"_

"_Dari mana kau ke—…"_

TUTT TUTT TUTT

Sambungan telepon terputus

"Arghtttt… GOD SAVE ME!"

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau bisa tau alamat rumah ku?" bisik kyuhyun ketelinga siwon, berusaha supaya yunho tak mendengar perkataannya.

"Yunho hyung, aku pinjam dongsaengmu sebentar" tukas siwon dan langsung menyeret kyuhyun

**.**

"Jadi, kenapa kau menyeretku kesini?"

"dasar bocah, aku ini bukan orang bodoh yang membiarkan mu lari tanpa bertanggung jawab kepada mobilku!"

"Tapi aku tak punya uang,"

"Cih, aku kenal yunho hyung! Kalian berada dari ekonomi yang bagus,"

"Taa— ya hyung jeball.. lupakan saja masalahnya" kyuhyun mulai melancarkan aksi merengeknya.

"NO! Aku tak memintamu mengganti dengan uang bocah,,"

"Jadi..?"

"Kau harus jadi pembantuku selama 100 hari"

"MWO? YAKK AHJUSHI!"

**-TBC-**

******Note : Terinspirasi dari Drama Korea, tapi saya lupa judulnya dan ga terlalu mirip ko ceritanya -_-a. dan bakalan dipost lagi setelah adorable guy end. Sekarang hanya mau menuangkan ceritanya aja, supaya ga lupa :^)**

******Gomawo, see u next chap ..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : My lovely Maid 100 Days**

**Cast : Choi Siwon Cho Kyuhyun Cho Yunho Kim Jaejoong OC**

**Genre : Drama Romance**

**Note : dichapter satu banyak typo.. marga kyuhyun dan yunho seharusnya Cho tapi malah Jung. tolong dimaklumi ne, *bow  
**

**Warning : Udah sebulan ga ngetik.. ffnya pasti garing banget, feel ga dapat, makin aneh, dan makin... molla -_-**

**.**

**.**

**My lovely Maid 100 Days.**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

"Yunho hyunggg! Paliiwa, kyu sudah mau terlambat" teriak kyuhyun menggelegar, memecahkan keheningan dipagi hari yang indah ..

Indah? Ck, sepertinya kyuhyun lupa sama atasan barunya !

"Sabar kyu-ah, kau langsung masuk mobil saja" seru yunho menjawab teriakan kyuhyun sambil tetap berusaha memperbaiki tali sepatunya yang belum terikat bagus.

**DRRRRTTTTTTT**

iPhone yang ada disaku celana kyuhyun bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Yak! Nuguya?" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada sebal

"Cho Kyuhyun, jangan lupa tugas baru mu. Nanti sepulang sekolah, kau ku jemput, dan jangan coba-coba untuk melarikan diri!"

Kyuhyun melihat sebentar layar iPhonenya .. –Choi Pabbo-

"YAK! AKU BISA SENDIRI KERUMAH MU BODOH, JANGAN JEMPUT AKU!"

"Aku tak peduli cho.."

**PIIIIIPPPPP**

"ARGHTTT! BASTARD YOU CHOI SIWON!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu, kau kenapa?" tanya jaejoong sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu kyuhyun

"aishhh… hyung, jangan ganggu aku!" pekik kyuhyun keras dengan mata melotot tajam.

"Kyu, jangan kasar. Gini-gini aku hyung mu.. kenapa? Ada masalah? Yunnie membuat ulah lagi eoh?" jawab jaejoong dengan nada sok perhatian

"jae hyungg hweeee…. Bantu kyu dari namja pabbo ituu"

"Namja pabbo? Siapa, kau sudah punya namjachingu kyubaby? aish, kenapa tak memberitahu ku?" tanya jaejoong beruntut sambil mempoutkan bibir merahnya.

"Yak, gajah hyung bodoh! Siapa yang kau bilang namjachingu? Dia itu …,, dia itu… arghttt! Hweeee….." tangis kyuhyun semakin keras, dan menyelipkan kepalanya diantara kedua lengannya.

Sementara jaejoong hanya menatap kyuhyun dengan pandangan sebal. Ck, kebiasaan kyuhyun memang seperti ini, memaki semua orang yang ada disampingnya saat moodnya jelek.

**.**

**.**

**`Sepulang Sekolah`**

**.**

"jae hyung, aku pulang duluan ya.."

Jaejoong menahan langkah kyuhyun sambil menatap matanya seakan sedang menyelidiki sesuatu.

"Chankama kyuu, kau pulang sama siapa?"

"Aish, kau menyebalkan hyung! Aku pulang sama bos baru ku, puas eoh?"

"oh… MWO? BOS BARU?"

"Yak! Diam bodoh, jangan membuatku malu.." ucap kyuhyun sambil membekap mulut jejoong yang sudah terbuka lebar.

Mata kyuhyun menatap sekelilingnya, berharap siwon cepat datang atau harga dirinya akan hilang karena suara jaejoong yang sangat menggelegar.

Saat melihat audi hitam yang berhenti didepan gerbang sekolahnya, kyuhyun langsung tersenyum lebar. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh jaejoong untuk saat ini.

" bye hyung, si pabbo itu sudah datang.. selamat bersenang-senang dengan yunho hyung" pekik kyuhyun keras, sambil berlari kearah mobil siwon parkir.

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya didalam mobil siwon, kyuhyun langsung duduk dengan senyum terkembang lebar.

Siwon menatap kyuhyun sebentar, seakan terkesipa dengan senyuman manis dari malaikat mautnya kemarin. Otak jahil siwon mulai melakukan tugasnya untuk menggoda namja manis disampingnya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat senang bertemu dengan ku cho kyuhyun" ucap siwon dengan nada menggoda,

"senang? Apa kau idiot pabbo?" ketus kyuhyun dengan bibir dipoutkan dan kedua mata boneka yang memberi siwon tatapan mematikan.

Siwon tersenyum geli melihat reaksi kyuhyun yang sangat berlebihan,

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu kyu, aku tau aku tampan, tapi jangan sampai berlebihan." Ucap siwon dengan pedenya dan mengerlingkan sebelah matanya kearah kyuhyun.

"Aishh Idiot! Jangan bersikap genit seperti itu, menjijikan kau tau?!"

**.**

**.**

Kini kyuhyun sudah berada dihalaman rumah siwon. Satu kata yang terpikirkan diotak kyuhyun sekarang ini,

"apakah ini pantas disebut rumah? Bahkan ini lebih megah dari Istana kerajaan Inggris.." batin kyuhyun kagum dengan mansion siwon.

"Cho, kenapa bengong disitu? Cepat masuk, banyak pekerjaan yang menanti mu!" pekik siwon keras dengan raut kesal, menatap kyuhyun yang hanya diam terbodo menatap istana megahnya.

"Yaa.. yaa, dasar bawel!"

Kyuhyun langsung berlari mengikuti siwon, sambil menghembuskan nafasnya kecil. Berharap hidupnya akan baik-baik saja.

"Ck, kenapa nasibku harus seperti ini? Menjadi maid seorang namja tampan yang sangat sombong dan angkuh." Batin kyuhyun miris dengan muka tertekuk, sedetik kemudian mata kyuhyun langsung terbuka lebar, mengingat-ingat setiap kata yang tadi diucapkannya.

"WHAT? TAMPAN? OH GOD,. I'M GOING CRAZYYY!" TAT

**.**

**.**

Kini kyuhyun mulai menjelajahi setiap bagian mansion siwon, menatap setiap sudut dan rasanya kyuhyun ingin mati segera.

Bahkan rumah siwon tujuh kali lipat lebih besar dari rumahnya, tapi kenapa tak ada satupun maid yang keliatan?

"Cho kyuhyun, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat ganti baju mu menggunakan ini!" ucap siwon sambil melemparkan satu stel pakaian bewarna hitam-putih.

Kyuhyun dengan respek cepat langsung menangkap baju yang dilemparkan siwon, dan mata boneka kyuhyun semakin membulat saat melihat pakaian yang diberikan siwon.

Kemeja putih yang sangat-sangat besar dan juga celana jeans hitam yang panjangnya hanya setengah dari paha putih kyuhyun.

"Choi siwon, apa maksud ini semuaa hah?" pekik kyuhyun keras dan langsung melempar pakaian maid pemberian siwon kesembarang arah.

"Cho kyuhyun, sekarang aku atasan mu! Jangan membantah, dan lakukan saja apa yang kusuruh" ucap siwon dengan nada marah menatap kyuhyun tajam,

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung merasa kiut.. dia tak menyangka kalau siwon marah sangat mengerikan.

Smirk siwon melebar saat melihat kyuhyun yang langsung memunguti pakaian yang tadi dilemparkannya.

"Choi siwon, apakah kau berniat membunuhku secara perlahan?" desis kyuhyun menatap siwon kesal

"Membunuh? Apa maksud mu cho.. kau jangan banyak mengada-ngada.."

"lihat saja, bahkan satu orangpun pembantu tak ada dimension mu yang megah ini! Kau mau balas dendam hah? Aishh,,,"

"Ralat perkataanmu cho, bukankah mulai saat ini kau yang menjadi maidku?" tanya siwon sok polos, menatap kyuhyun dengan pandangan jahil dan smirk yang terkembang lebar dibibir tipisnya.

"Bodoh! Kau pikir aku bisa membersihkan rumah semegah ini seorang diri? Dimana otak mu choi idiot pabbo?"

"Aish, jangan banyak membantah cho kyuhyun. Sekarang cepat gunakan pakaian itu! Disana ada kamar ganti"putus siwon mutlak dan langsung menunjukan salah satu kamar yang akan ditempati kyuhyun nantinya.

Wait.. ditempati kyuhyun nantinya? Entahlah, sepertinya pemuda choi ini memiliki banyak kejutan untuk kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menatap pantulan bayangannya dicermin dengan wajah masam. Kemeja yang digunakan kyuhyun sedikit melorot kesamping sehingga menampilkan bahu kirinya yang sangat amat putih, sementara celana jeans hitamnya yang terlalu pendek membuat kyuhyun semakin merasa malu untuk menunjukkan dirinya dihadapan siwon.

"choi pabbo…" panggil kyuhyun pelan dari dalam kamar dengan wajah merah

"ya?"

Siwon yang mendengar panggilan dari kyuhyun langsung berjalan menuju kamar.

CKLEK

Kedua bola biji mata siwon seakan mau keluar dari tempatnya saat melihat kyuhyun dengan kemeja putih yang sedikit miring, celana jeans pendek dan jangan lupakan, pose kyuhyun yang sangat menggoda.

Kyuhyun yang merasa harga dirinya jatuh karena pakaian nista siwon, berusaha untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya dengan memelintir-melintir ujung kemejanya sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"OH, SHIT!"

"Yak choi pabbo, jangan menatap ku seperti itu." Pekik kyuhyun yang sudah merasa tak tahan dengan tatapan lekat dari siwon.

"Kau sangat menggoda" lirih siwon

"Mwo? kau bicara apa bodoh? Aku tak mendengarnya?" tanya kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan badanya kehadapan siwon.

"ehemm… aku hanya mengatakan kalau hidup mu akan segera berakhir cho"

"ya .. ya itu terserah mu choi idiot. Setidaknya setelah 100 hari, hidup ku akan nyaman dan tentram kembali. Sekarang apa yang harus ku kerjakan dirumah raksasa ini eoh?" tanya kyuhyun dengan nada menyindir

"Kau terlalu banyak omong cho kyuhyun." Ketus siwon sakratis "dan, ah.. bukankah tiga hari lagi sekolah akan libur musim salju?"

"Yap! Kau benar, dan aku juga akan berlibur dari pekerjaan bodoh ini"

Siwon mengerutkan kedua alisnya.."Siapa yang memberimu izin untuk berlibur cho?"

"YAKK!"

"Sudah jangan banyak mengeluh, sekarang siapkan makan siang untuk ku cho kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Oh god, sepertinya kyuhyun lupa kalau dia akan berhadapan dengan pekerjaan yang sangat-sangat nista baginya!

"Taa… ta..pi.. eum siwon-ah,," jawab kyuhyun takut sambil memanggil siwon dengan embel-embel –ah, berharap siwon akan mengerti sikon yang dihadapi kyuhyun sekarang.

"Tapi kenapa hum?" tanya siwon lembut

"Aku tak tau memasak"

"ckckc.. bagaimana nantinya nasib suami mu kalau kau tak bisa memasak cho?"

NGEK

PLAK PLAK

"Yak! Choi idiot bodoh, aku ini akan menjadi suami, bukan istri araseoo!" pekik kyuhyun keras dan memukul kepala siwon dengan sepenuh hatinya. Berharap otak miring siwon akan kembali ketempat yang sesungguhnya

"Arghhttt.. sakit kyu, kau mau membuatku amnesia?"

"Bagus kalau kau amnesia idiot, aku akan menjadi orang yang paling senang dimuka bumi ini" jawab kyuhyun ketus

Siwon yang mendengar jawaban ketus dari pembantu barunya langsung menoyor kepala kyuhyun.

"Sudah sekarang cepat masakan aku sesuatu.. aku sudah lapar, kau tau"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tak tau memasak choi pabbo, ah.. atau kau mau dapur megahmu hancur seketika?" tanya kyuhyun dengan smirk terkembang lebar dibibir pulmnya.

"OH, SHIT! Okay, aku yang akan memasak.."

**.**

**.**

Siwon kini tengah serius dengan masakannya. Tangan siwon dengan cekatan membalikan omelet rice yang lagi dimasaknya. sementara kyuhyun memulai aksinya sebagai pencicip dari hasil masakan siwon,

"Ya, choi bodoh.. bahkan nasi goreng mu tidak ada rasanya. Sebenarnya kau bisa memasak atau tidak?" tanya kyuhyun setelah merasakan masakan siwon.

"Benarkah? Padahal aku sudah menaruh banyak garam kyu"

"Dasar bodoh! Sudah jangan masak lagi, lebih baik kita delivery makanan saja" ucap kyuhyun dan langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan siwon.

Kyuhyun melangkah kearah ruang keluarga, menelepon salah satu restoran langganannya sambil bersantai ria duduk disofa dengan kaki diatas meja, dan TV yang dinyalakan. Ouh, kyuhyun tak akan pernah melewatkan jam menonton drama favorite nya.

Siwon yang melihat tingkah laku ajaib kyuhyun mendadak merasa pusing, mual dan ingin muntah.

"CHO KYUHYUN BANTU AKU DISINI! ARGHHHH…."

**.**

**.**

Makanan yang dipesan kyuhyun kini sudah datang, siwon dan kyuhyun melahap makanannya dengan semangat. Mungkin efek dari jam makan mereka yang sudah lewat 3 jam, ditambah kyuhyun yang bukannya membantu siwon membersihkan dapur tapi malah mengacaukannya.

"Cho kyuhyun"

"Hum?"

"Tanda tangani kontrak peraturan ini"

"Kontrak peraturan? Gilamu kambuh idiot?"

"Jangan banyak tanya." Potong siwon dan menyerahkan kyuhyun selembar kertas yang berisi peraturan-peraturan baru dari siwon.

Kyuhyun mengambil kertas dari tangan siwon dengan malas

-.-

-,-

"**REGULATION CHOI MANSION"**

**1. Cho Kyuhyun harus membangunkan Choi Siwon dipagi hari dengan cara yang lembut! Ex: mencium pipinya, ah kalau perlu bibir juga tak apa :^)**

**2. Cho Kyuhyun harus menyiapkan pakaian Choi Siwon untuk kerja.**

**3. Cho kyuhyun harus memasak makanan untuk sarapan, lunch, dan dinner untuk choi siwon.**

**4. Cho Kyuhyun harus menuruti perintah choi siwon.**

**5. Cho Kyuhyun tak boleh dekat-dekat dengan namja atau yeoja lain—selain Choi Siwon, Cho Yunho, dan Kim Jaejoong.**

**6. Dua kecupan untuk satu kesalahann**

**7. Selama 100 hari, cho kyuhyun adalah milik choi siwon**

**8. Cho Kyuhyu tak berhak merubah peraturan ini!**

-.-

-,-

KRIK.. KRIK… KRIK…

"IDIOT BODOH! APA MAKSUD INI SEMUAA?" pekik kyuhyun keras dengan wajah merah, berusaha meredam kemarahannya yang akan meledak.

"Apa?"

"CHOI IDIOT BODOH! KAU, ARGHHHHH.. OH GOD SAVE ME" teriak kyuhyun merana dengan gaya yang sangat OOC

"Kyu?"

"DIAM BODOH, jangan berkata apapun atau leher mu akan patah"

GLEK

"choi siwon, aku benar-benar membenci mu.. oh my lipss, hweeeeee~~~" TAT

"Sabar kyu, ini hanya cobaan sementara" ucap siwon sambil memeluk kyuhyun demi meredam tangisannya yang sangat menyayat hati.

"Choi idiot pabbo, kau mau mencuri kepolosan bibir ku.. dasar mesum, hwee~ yunho hyung tolong dongsaeng mu yang hensem ini TAT"

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : My lovely Maid 100 Days**

**Cast : Choi Siwon Cho Kyuhyun Cho Yunho Kim Jaejoong OC**

**Genre : Drama Romance **

**.**

**.**

**My lovely Maid 100 Days**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

Yunho membuka pintu kamar kyuhyun dengan tergesa. Kedua bola mata yunho memutar malas menatap kyuhyun yang kini masih bergulung didalam selimutnya.

SRAK

BRUK!

Kyuhyun jatuh dengan tidak elitnya setelah setelah yunho menarik kasar selimut pikacu milik kyuhyun.

"Yakkk, appo!" pekikan keras kyuhyun membuat yunho yang tadinya menatap sebal kyuhyun kini tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"ALIEN JELEKK! Hweeee~"

Tawa yunho berhenti mendengar jeritan kyuhyun. "Yak, aku hyung mu evil. Jangan berucap sembarangan" titah yunho sok bijak

"Issh, dasar alien! Kau tega membangunkan ku dengan cara ekstrim seperti ini hyung?" tanya kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibir pulmnya.

Yunho tak menanggapi perkataan kyuhyun, lalu mulai duduk disisi tempat tidur kyuhyun. Tangan yunho mulai mengelus surai ikal kyuhyun lembut,

"Kyu, hyung mau berangkat ke hongkong selama beberapa hari ini. Kau bisa jaga diri sendiri kan?" tanya yunho ragu.

Ragu? Tentu saja ragu, bahkan sangat raguu…

kyuhyun itu ibarat bocah, mau makan saja harus diingatkan, kalau tidak dia bakal terus main game sampai jam makan berlalu. Memasak tak bisa, bangun pagi susah, lupa jam tidur kalau sudah menonton drama, dan banyak tingkah laku ajaib kyuhyun lainnya.

"Hyunggieee~ kyu ikut ne, jeball…" balas kyuhyun memberikan yunho puppy eyes andalannya.

"baby, hyung mau kerja. Lagian bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan menghadapi ujian? Bagaimana kalau nilaimu rendah?" sahut yunho berusaha memberikan kyuhyun pengertian.

"tapi hyung, kau tega membiarkan dongsaengmu yang tampan ini melarat? Ahh.. kyu tau, kau pasti membawa jae hyung kan alien?" celutuk kyuhyun ketus,

"Tentu saja, boo sudah pasti ikut!"

"Yak, alien! Bilang saja kau ingin berduaan dengan jeje hyung di hongkong" ujar kyuhyun skaratis,

"Kau mau hyung mu ini mati bosan di hongkong kyu? Hanya boojae yang bisa membuat hyung semangat." balas yunho dengan suara memelasnya.

"Modus!"

"kyunnie, kau tinggal dirumah sahabat hyung saja ne. dia orangnya baik dan tidak gampang marah, nanti biar hyung yang permisikan"

"kau pikir aku bayi alien jelek?" desis kyuhyun pelan.

"Terserah. Pokoknya kau harus tinggal dirumah sahabatku kyunnie. Jangan membantah, atau uang sakumu hyung potong 70 persen." Sahut yunho mengancam, dan langsung berlalu keluar kamar meninggalkan kyuhyun yang kini tengah mengerang frustasi.

* * *

Saat ini kyuhyun sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah dengan muka yang ditekuk. Tadi pagi sebelum kyuhyun berangkat sekolah, yunho dan jaejoong sudah berangkat kebandara,tanpa meninggalkan tambahan uang saku kepada kyuhyun.

Bahkan yunho menyuruh salah satu pekerjanya dikantor untuk mengantar kyuhyun kerumah sahabatnya nanti malam.

"Menyebalkan.." umpat kyuhyun sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

"Yooo….~ Kyu,,"

Terdengar teriakan nyaring seseorang memanggil nama kyuhyun. Sementara kyuhyun yang mendengar suara melengking tersebut malah semakin mempoutkan bibirnya,

"Min!"

"Kyu, wajahmu kenapa kusut begitu? Kau belum menyetrika wajahmu?" celutuk changmin mengejek kyuhyun yang kini sudah meleparkan glare starenya.

"Shim pabboo.. apa yang kau katakan hah?" pekik kyuhyun tepat dihadapan wajah changmin, membuat wajah changmin mendapatkan hujan lokal mendadak -,-

Changmin langsung mengelap seluruh permukaan wajah tampannya.. "kyu, kau jorok!"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar penuturan changmin malah tersenyum senang,

"Biarin," bweee~ ucap kyuhyun ketus dan memeletkan lidahnya kearah changmin.

"aish,,, sudahlah" ujar changmin sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"kajja kyu, kita kekantin. Cacing-cacing diperutku sudah berkonser ria dari tadi"

Changmin dan langsung menarik pergelangan tangan kyuhyun seenak jidat yoochun sepupu kyuhyun.

* * *

Jam pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak 15 menit yang lalu, tapi kyuhyun masih belum beranjak dari halte sekolah. Kemarin siwon mengirim kyuhyun pesan kalau dia bakal datang untuk mejemputnya, tapi sampai sekarang batang hidung siwon belum muncul-muncul juga. Membuat mood kyuhyun semakin buruk.

"awas saja kalau kau belum datang juga choi pabbo.." umpat kyuhyun kesal. tangan kyuhyun mulai mengutak-atik handponenya, mencari game yang setidaknya dapat mengobati rasa bosan kyuhyun.

**TITT.. TIIITT…. TIIIIITTTT**

Suara klekson mobil menghentikan kegiatan kyuhyun. Dengan langkah malas, kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil siwon dan menutupnya dengan kasar. Meluapkan rasa kesalnya kepada mobil mahal siwon.

"Mianhe, aku tadi ada meeting kyu," kata siwon memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Siwon sedikit merasa bersalah telah membuat kyuhyun menunggunya lama.

"Kau menyebalkan choi pabbo…!" ketus kyuhyun dan memalingkan wajahnyanya ke arah jendela. Sepertinya mood kyuhyun memang benar-benar sangat buruk.

* * *

Siang itu kyuhyun sibuk membersihkan mansion siwon yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Setiap kali sudah selesai dengan satu pekerjaannya, kyuhyun langsung mencoret daftar kerja nya yang ditempel di pintu kulkas.

Namja manis ini mendecak menatap tulisan-tulisan yang sudah digarisinya,

1. Menyapu rumah -**cek**

2. Mencuci piring -**cek**

3. Mengepel lantai -**cek**

4. Mencuci kain -**cek**

6. Membersihkan kamar -**cek**

7. Memasak

9. memberi makan mika, anjing peliharaan choi idiot -**cek**

rasanya ia ingin meremas-rems kertas kecil itu hingga tak berbentuk! Tapi sayang, siwon yang kini tengah duduk santai sambil memperhatikan dirinya membuat kyuhyun hanya bisa diam tak berkutik,..

"Kenapa harus memasak?" erang kyuhyun frustasi sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Siwon yang melihat tingkah frustasi kyuhyun malah tertawa kecil. Melihat kyuhyun dengan berbagai ekspresi diwajahnya menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuk siwon.

"Yak, pabbo! Kenapa menertawakan ku? Kau senang aku menderita hah?" maki kyuhyun, dan mulai mengaduk putih dan kuning telur didalam wadah kecilnya.

"Ekspresimu sangat lucu kyunnie.."

"Kyunnie? Jangan memangilku seperti itu choi!"

"wae? Kyunnie.. bukankah itu manis?" sahut siwon menggoda

"shut up! Jangan banyak tanya choi idiot bodoh. Kau cukup duduk disitu, jangan bergerak sedikit pun dan tunggu makanan ala chef kyuhyun datang.." ujar kyuhyun dengan kepedean tingkat dewanya,

"Hum, baiklah cho." Jeda sebentar, siwon mengeluarkan smirknya.. "awas saja kalau rasanya aneh, kau pasti dapat hukuman!"

"MWO? Yakkk…..!"

* * *

Kyuhyun menyajikan semua makanan yang baru saja dimasaknya diatas meja makan. Dengan kepercayaan dirinya, kyuhyun langsung menuangkan hasil karyanya tersebut kepiring siwon membuat siwon meneguk susah ludahnya.

"Makan!" perintah kyuhyun dengan wajah dibuat segarang mungkin.

"eum, bisakah kita makannya berdua kyunnie?"

"…. ck, bukankah kau yang tadi paling semangat menyuruhku memasah choi pabbo?" cibir kyuhyun dan melenggang kearah dapur, hendak membersihkan dapur siwon yang kini sudah seperti kapal pecah.

Sementara siwon hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar cibiran kyuhyun.

"ingat baby, kalau rasanya aneh kau bakal dapat hukuman?!"

"baby? jangan memanggilku dengan sembarang nama bodoh! Dan aku tidak perduli dengan hukumanmu," pekik kyuhyun nyaring dengan bibir merah yang dipoutkan .

.. GREP ..

Siwon memeluk kyuhyun dari belakang sambil menelungsupkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher kyuhyun. Mencium aroma apel mint yang menguar dari tubuh kyuhyun,

"YAK!"

"Diam, ini hanya sebentar," lirih siwon … "bukankah kau tak perduli dengan hukuman mu kyunnie?" ucap siwon dan mulai menjilati pipi chubby kyuhyun.

"enghh.. lepas bodoh, gelii… isshh" kyuhyun meliuk-liukkan badannya kekanan dan kekiri, berusaha melepaskan pelukan maut siwon yang sangat erat.

Siwon tak memperdulikan kyuhyun, dan malah semakin memeluknya semakin erat. Tangan siwon menggenggam kedua tangan kyuhyun erat, mengunci kyuhyun didalam dekapannya membuat kyuhyun tak bisa bergerak lagi.

Dengan tubuh menempel sedekat ini, pipi chubby kyuhyun kian memerah. Hembusan nafas siwon ditengkuknya menjadi sensasi sendiri untuk kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasakan bibir siwon yang sudah berada dipipinya, membuat wajah kyuhyun semakin memerah hingga ketelinga.

"…enghh,, geli bodoh!."

CHU..

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan kyuhyun, siwon langsung menempelkan bibir tipisnya dibibir pulm kyuhyun yang semerah cerrry. Siwon sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha membuat posisi sebaik mungkin agar leher kyuhyun tidak sakit.

"….emphhhh~ .. lephass…. eenghh,,"

erangan kecil dari kyuhyun membuat siwon semakin kehilangan kendalinya. Otak siwon serasa blank saat mendengar desahan sexy dari kyuhyunnya. Bibir siwon mulai menggigiti bibir bawah kyuhyun, hingga kyuhyun membuka kedua belah bibirnya dan memberikan lidah siwon akses masuk untuk menjelajahi rongga mulutnya.

Lidah siwon mulai menari-nari didalam rongga mulut kyuhyun, menyesap saliva-saliva yang sudah bercampur dan mengabsen deretan gigi-gigi kyuhyun.

"cpkk…cpkkkk…"

Saliva kyuhyun mulai berceceran didagunya. Tangan kyuhyun memukul-mukul tangan siwon yang masing memeluk badannya erat, menandakan bahwa kyuhyun sudah kehilangan banyak oksigennya.

"babykyu…"

Siwon melepas pelukan mautnya, membalikan badan kyuhyun hingga tubuh mereka saling berhadapan dan mengesap sisa saliva yang ada didagu kyuhyun. Sementara kyuhyun, namja manis ini hanya dapat terdiam. Ingin kyuhyun mengumpati siwon, tapi lidahnya terasa kelu setelah mendapatkan kecupan panjang dari siwon.

"Kenapa kau mencuri ciumanku choi idiot?" gumam kyuhyun dengan nada kesal

Memang sih, kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak terlalu marah kepada siwon. Ciumannya terlalu memabukkan, membuat kyuhyun lupa daratan. Tapi,tetap saja kyuhyun merasa kesal atas tindak laku semena-mena siwon dan jangan lupakan, gengsi yang selalu menjadi prioritas utama kyuhyun.

"Kyunniee.. mianhe, hyung kelepasan. bibirmu terlalu manis" jawab siwon takut-takut saat menatap kedua mata kyuhyun yang kini sudah mulai berair.

"hiksss… pabbo,, hiksss.. itu…ituu.. hikss,, ciuman pertamaku,," isak kyuhyun membuat siwon langsung ber 'yes' ria..

"yak! Kau kelihatan senang idiot,.. atau ini memang tak-tikmu eoh?"

tuduh kyuhyun dengan lengkingan suara kerasnya dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah tampan siwon membuat siwon mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"tak tik? Hum, mungkin iya."

"hweeeee…. Yunho hyungg…. Hweeeee~~~~~"

"ya… yaa… kenapa jadi menangis seperti ini?" tanya siwon panik, "….bukankah kau juga menikmatinya tadi kyu?"

"kau yang menyusupkan lidahmu kemulutku! Jadi aku tak menikmatinya bodoh,"

"ohh.. jadi kau mau kita mengulangi French kissnya babykyu? Yang tadi masih kurang eoh?" goda siwon untuk kesekian kalinya lagi,,

Mata kyuhyun membulat mendengar penuturan siwon. Hidungnya kembang-kempis..

"Hweeeeee…~~~~~"

Dan tangisan keras kyuhyun menjadi backsound siwon saat memakan masakan super maut kyuhyun.

* * *

Dua jam berlalu, tapi kyuhyun masih betah bertahan dengan posisinya sejak jam dua tadi.

Kyuhyun duduk diluar mansion siwon sambil bersandar didinding rumah dan menatap hamparan taman bunga yang luas, tepatnya dibelakang rumah siwon.

"babykyu,, mianhee.." Siwon duduk dihadapan kyuhyun.

Sedari tadi siwon hanya menggengam kedua tangan kyuhyun dan melancarkan acara mari-minta-maafnya. Tapi sayang, sepertinya kekesalan kyuhyun masih belum bisa dihilangkan. Bahkan untuk menatap wajah tampan siwon saja rasanya kyuhyun enggan.

Kyuhyun merasakan aneh saat menatap wajah siwon. Perasaan malu, kesal, senang bercampur aduk menjadi satu melingkupi ruang hati kyuhyun.

_**Kom sema-ri-ga**_

_**Han chi-be-yi-so**_

_**Appa gom**_

_**Omma gom**_

_**Aegi gom**_

_**Appa gommun tung-tung-hae**_

_**Omma gummun nal-shin-hae**_

_**Ae-gi gummun na bul-gwi-yo-wo**_

_**Hishuk hishuk cha-rhan-da….**_

Terdengar suara berat siwon yang menyanyikan lagu tiga beruang ditambah dengan tarian aneh dari siwon. Badannya yang diputar-putar, pinggulnya yang digoyang kekiri dan kekanan dan wajah tampan siwon yang dibuat seaegyo mungkin.

Tapi,, kyuhyun hanya mengerjabkan matanya lucu menatap tingkah laku aneh bin ajaib siwon. Saat membuat ekspresi aegyo,, kyuhyun malah menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras berusaha menahan tawanya yang sepertinya akan meledak.. siwon terus mengulangi nyanyian plus tariannya, membuat kyuhyun semakin tak tahan untuk tertawa..

"Bwahahahahahaha….. hyungggg… hahahaha… idiottt,,, choi idiot… bwahahaha~" tawa menggelegar kyuhyun seketika itu juga langsung menghentikan kegiatan siwon. Kyuhyun mengelap air mata yang jatuh dipipinya karna tak dapat menahan tawa menggelegarnya saat menatap wajah aneh choi idiotnya.

Siwon mencibir menatap kyuhyun yang sudah tertawa lepas,

"Choi idiot…. Kau sungguhh lucu,, ah, aku mencintaimuuuu!" pekik kyuhyun girang dan langsung memeluk siwon dari samping.

"MWO?"

"Yup… yupp.. aku mencintai tampang bodoh mu! Ayo bernyanyi dan menari bersamaku,," pekik kyuhyun histeris sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan siwon.

Sepertinya tingkah labil kyuhyun sudah semakin kelihatan.

"Yak, babykyu. Aku bukan badut, arra…" sahut siwon sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju.

Sebenarnya tadi siwon tak berniat bertingkah laku bodoh seperti ini. Tetapi entah kenapa pikiran siwon malah melayang-layang membayangkan drama favoritenya full house saat han ji eun marah sama young jae. Mungkin ide itu semua adalah kontak dari drama yang baru ditontonnya semalam.

"hiksss.. idiot, jeball…"

Kyuhyun melancarkan aksi merajuknya dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan kecil.

"baiklah.. baiklah, ini yang terakhir.." sahut siwon pasrah dan mulai menyanyikan lagu tiga beruang lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^Rumah Yunho-kyuhyun^**

**.**

"hyung, biarkan kyu disini saja ne. alien jelek itu pasti ga bakalan marah"

"tapi kyu,, yunho sudah menyuruh hyung untuk membawamu kerumah sahabatnya,,"

"jangan dengarkan dia hyung.. dengarkan kyu saja" ..

kyuhyun memulai aksi merajuknya kepada shindong supaya tidak membawa kyuhyun kerumah sahabat yunho.

"tetap tidak bisa kyu."

"Ya, Shindong hyungg!"

"sudah, jangan membantah. Segera kemasi barang-barangmu dan masuk kedalam mobil. Rumah ini akan ditempati sementara sama kangin hyung dan hangeng hyung." Ucap shindong tanpa memperdulika kyuhyun yang kini sudah memulai aksinya mengumpati yunho dan shindong.

Selesai mengemasi semua keperluannya, kyuhyun langsung berlalu meninggalkan shindong yang masih bertelepon dengan yunho. Dengan wajah ditekuk sebal, kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil shindong dan,,,

BRAK!

Kyuhyun menutup pintu mobil shindong tanpa berperikepintuan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Limabelas menit kemudian, kyuhyun mulai merasa bosan. Suasana didalam mobil sangat tidak menyenangkan. Dengan shindong yang asik bertelepon ria bersama pacarnya melalui headset dan kyuhyun yang hanya bisa merenggut kesal.

**Drrrtttt…. Drrrrrttttt….**

Getaran Handpone dari saku celana kyuhyun membuat namja manis ini semakin mengumpat kesal. Kedua bola mata coklatnya menatap nyalang nama si tersangka penelepon dilayar ponselnya.

_**Alien Jelek—calling**_

"Yeoboseyo!"

"Kyunnie baby, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya seseorang disebrang telepon.

"Aku membencimu alien!" desis kyuhyun serendah mungkin.

"wae? Apa salahku baby, bukankah kau sudah sampai dirumah sahabatku.? Dia sangat baik bukan?"

"diam bodoh! Aku masih dijalan." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sejenak. Tak ada gunanya marah-marah tak jelas kepada yunho yang tak ada dihadapannya.

"sopan sedikit kyu," tegur yunho

"ne … ne.. ingat alien hyung, sepulang dari hongkong kau harus membawaku psp keluaran terbaru, arra?"

"ne? tapi kyuuu …."

**KLIK.**

Belum selesai yunho menyelesaikan ucapannya kyuhyun sudah mutus sambungan telepon diantara mereka dan membuat yunho mengerang frustasi dihongkong sana.

Kyuhyun memasangkan headset ketelinganya, lalu memejamkan matanya. Bayang-bayang saat siwon mencium atau lebih tepatnya memberikan kyuhyun French kiss dan saat siwon menyanyikan lagu tiga beruang membuat kyuhyun terkikik sendiri.

"shindong hyung, kita masih lama sampainya?" tanya kyuhyun penasaran.

"kira-kira setengah jam lagi kyuhyunnie. Kau tidurlah dulu, biar nanti hyung yang membangunkan bila sudah sampai." Jawab shindong seadanya dan tetap focus menyetir.

Kyuhyun merilekskan badannya, hingga kedua caramel eyes kyuhyun tertutup dengan senirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siwon-ah ,, dimana letak kamar tamunya? Kyuhyun sudah jatuh tertidur, biar hyung saja yang mengangkatnya."

"Andwae! Biar aku saja. Kau pulanglah hyung, sekarang sudah larut. Terima kasih sudah mengantar kyuhyunku"

Siwon memberikan senyum manisnya dan langsung membawa kyuhyun kedalam gendongan ala bridalnya. Siwon menyuruh shindong untuk mengantar perlengkapan kyuhyun kedalam mansionnya.

"hyung pulang siwon-ah. Jaga kyuhyun baik-baik. Jangan sampai yunho mengamuk setelah pulang dari hongkong."

"yups.. hati-hati dijalan hyung."

**.**

**.**

Siwon menatap wajah teduh kyuhyun yang sudah tertidur. Bak pangeran kepada putrinya, siwon mengecup kening kyuhyun sambil memainkan poni-poni kyuhyun yang sudah mulai menutupi alis matanya.

"kau sangat manis kyunnie.." gumam siwon sambil tetap memandangi wajah adorable kyuhyun dan mulai menidurkan badannya disebelah kyuhyun. Menarik pinggang kyuhyun supaya lebih dekat dengannya, dan memberikan kyuhyun dekapan hangatnya.

"jalja babykyu.. mimpikan aku"

CHU ..

**.**

**.**

.

Burung-burung mulai berkicau. Kyuhyun, si namja manis yang sangat susah untuk bangun pagi mendadak membuka kedua matanya cepat.

Kyuhyun memutar otaknya dengan mata mengerjab menatap langit-langit kamar. Mata kyuhyun semakin menyipit saat mengingat percakapan terakhirnya dengan shindong semalam.

"ruangan ini mirip kamar siwon" gumam kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari langit-langit kamar yang lagi ditempatinya.

Perlahan, kepala kyuhyun mulai memutar kesamping .. matanya membulat, mulutnya menganga menatap siwon si choi idiot yang sedang tertidur lelap disampingnya dalam keadaan topless dan tangan yang dilingkarkan dipinggangnya.

"Oh god.. apakah aku bermimpi?"

Kyuhyun mulai mengucek-ngucek matanya hingga beberapa kali, tapi tetap saja bayangan topless siwon tetap tak menghilang juga. Bagaikan mimpi buruk, kyuhyun sampai menampar-nampar kecil pipinya berusaha membuat dirinya sendiri terbangun dari mimpi anehnya.

"Baby,,, jangan tampari wajahmu. Itu pasti sakit"

GLUP

"Sii…siwonn? Ch…chhooii…choii idiottttttt?"

Pekikan keras dari kyuhyun membuat siwon langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap kyuhyun tajam.

"Kenapa berteriak cho? Aishh, padahal ini masih pagi!" erang siwon sambil menjambaki rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau memperkosaku choi idiot?hwaaaa~~~ keperawananku… hweeee….."

PLAK!

Dengan sepenuh hati Siwon langsung mengeplak kepala kyuhyun kuat-kuat, berusaha menyadarkan namja manis itu dari perkataan-perkataan anehnya.

"YAK CHOI PABBO, APPO!"

BUGH

BUGH

Tendangan maut kyuhyun langsung membuat siwon jatuh dari posisi duduknya. Dengan wajah masam, siwon menatap kyuhyun sebal. Padahal sewaktu tidur wajah kyuhyun itu manis dan lembut bak malaikat, tapi setelah bangun malah seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Rasakan! Dasar mesum…"

"Cho Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarku segeraaaa!" lengkingan suara siwon membuat kyuhyun tersentak, dan langsung menatap siwon dengan pandangan mematikan.

"Kau mencuriku dari mobil shindong hyung!" tuduh kyuhyun sambil melempar guling yang ada disampingnya hingga mengenai wajah tampan siwon.

"Aku tak mencurimu!"

"Jadi kenapa aku bisa disini,,, huh.. bilang saja kalau kau terobsesi sama ku choi jelek!"

"Keluar! Jangan masuk sebelum sarapanku selesai." Dan teriakan terakhir siwon menjadi akhir perdebatan WonKyu dipagi hari.

Dengan langkah lebar kyuhyun langsung keluar dari kamar siwon dan menutup pintunya kasar.

"Choi Siwon menyebalkan… arghhhh!"

Tanpa memperdulikan makanan apa yang diambilnya dari dalam kulkas, kyuhyun langsung memanaskannya dan menyajikannya dipiring kecil.

BRAK

Siwon menyeringitkan alisnya menatap kyuhyun yang sudah datang kekamarnya membawa nampan berisikan bubur ayam yang masih terlihat gumpalan uapnya.

"Cepat sekali kau memasak cho.."

"Tentu saja. Cepat makan, jangan sampai tak bersisa. Setelah itu segera antar aku kesekolah" titah kyuhyun bak boss sambil mengambil seragam sekolahnya dan berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Siwon hanya dapat mencibir mendengar perintah kyuhyun. Tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun terhadap masakan kyuhyun, siwon mulai menyuapkan bubur tersebut kedalam mulutnya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

…..

"Arghtttttt…. Makanan apa ini?"

Lolongan keras siwon membuat kyuhyun langsung menyunggingkan senyum iblisnya.

"Rasakan itu!"

dan guyuran air terdengar, membuat siwon menatap sebal pintu kamar mandi yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tunggu hukumanmu nanti babykyu.."

**TBC**

**Happy WonKyu day… walaupun belum tanggal 13, hehe.. :D *pelukan barang wonkyu shipper.. XD**

**Review ne ^^**


End file.
